


A Struggling Breath

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Royalty, struggle to breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Coughing up blood - Xillia - JudeAlvin - Jude had been attacked by an Exodus member as it nicked a lung causing him cough up blood and struggle to breath. Alvin is with him while Leia and Elize do their best to control the bleeding before getting him to a hospital.





	A Struggling Breath

**Jude’s pov**

My eyes flickered open feeling the pair of arms that made their way around my waist, I knew who they belonged to though. I shifted a bit before snuggling into his chest feeling the kiss rest against the back of my neck for a moment. A light smile did grace my lips

“Everything okay?”

Alvin nuzzled the back of my neck holding me as close as possible

“Everything’s fine, it’s pretty quiet outside. No Exodus or anything has appeared.”

Nodding, I turned to face Alvin who gave me that famous smile of his. A smile that I always enjoyed seeing, it was better than seeing him stressed because of everything that he has to deal with. That comes from being a royal though, something that we have to deal with despite the differences that we had. My family wasn’t like Alvin’s, but that didn’t matter to him even if I was from a low ranking family. That didn’t seem to matter to him though, he didn’t judge me because of the family that I came from. It was something that he reassured me about a few times already, the reassurance that I needed from him because of the words that were thrown at me about it. I tried not to let them affect me, but it was hard not to since it was a stinging pain. Having Alvin around though helped, he was able to make me forget about the memory of those words. A smile always graced my face afterwards because of how he made me felt, a warm feeling would appear deep in my chest knowing that everything was going to be okay. It always would be when Alvin was with me, it was the one thing that he always reassured me over. He tried his hardest to keep me safe from any danger mostly from Exodus, they were always after me because of how much I apparently was a threat to them. I didn’t know why though, but Alvin said that it was a normal occurrence mostly because of his last name and that his Uncle was in league with Exodus. But he didn’t want anything to do with his Uncle because of all the bad things that he had done in the past and continued to do to this very day. I couldn’t blame him because of what I had been told about him already, it was obvious that the man was someone that they could not trust. Who knows what his true intentions were though? That was something that I could not answer, I didn’t know Alvin’s Uncle very well, but the obvious dislike was there.

Alvin rested his forehead against mine while I snuggled into his chest staying as close as possible to him. I hated being away from him, but I knew that there were times when we couldn’t spend time with each other. Alvin was a very busy man when it came to having to deal the royal duties that loomed over his head, it was never easy on him, but I tried to help him the best that I could. Mostly when he was stressed or the aftermath of a long day which has happened a few times before. Usually he would have his head resting in my lap while my fingers were running through his hair and reading one of the many books that I had picked out to read. The sound of my voice was soothing to him, my voice normally helped him relax and fall asleep depending on how bad his exhaustion was. That was the one thing that I picked up pretty quickly especially after the first few times that it was a busy and exhausting day for him, Alvin ended up being grateful for that since my presence was comforting to him, a comfort that was something he desperately needed. Something that I was willing to give because of the bond that had been formed, a bond that most likely was going to be very difficult to break. I didn’t want to be away from him, he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my time with for as long as possible. Nothing was going to tear us apart, that was something that Alvin had vowed to me after we bonded and when our vows were spoken at the wedding.

My eyes flickered slightly as Alvin’s arms were resting around my waist, I had no idea what had woken me up though. The camp was pretty quiet besides the noises that were coming from the forest. The noises were from the animals that lived among the trees, I knew that they weren’t going to be a threat unless one decided to come into the camp looking for food or something else. But we were protected since guards were in the camp to keep us safe from any danger that was going to appear. That was the main reason they were here, it was their duty to the Svent family since they were picked as guards by Alvin and a few other high ranking members that worked with him. Shifting a bit, I decided to close my eyes once more to try and get some more sleep. It was still pretty late at night, but it was unknown on how long we had actually been asleep. Once my eyes flickered shut, I heard another noise which caused me to sit up a bit. I had no idea where it was coming from, it was something that I hadn’t heard before. I just couldn’t tell what exactly was making it. Alvin’s arms did tighten a bit around my waist before a murmur escaped him

“Jude...? What’s wrong?”

Shifting slightly, I glanced down at him seeing the exhaustion worn on his face. I knew that it would be best to tell him or there was a chance that something bad could happen since it was unknown on what could be making those noises

“I heard something outside, I don’t know what it making it though.”

Alvin nodded before he moved to sit up holding me close to him, a kiss was placed on my forehead in a reassuring manner. Glancing up at him, a reassuring smile was shown to me

“Everything’s okay, I won’t let anything get you.”

Smiling back at him, I snuggled into his chest getting the comfort that was needed right now. It seemed like my nerves were a bit on edge, but I knew that Alvin was going to make sure that everything was okay. I let out a small breath to try and calm myself while a random passing guard came into the tent once his attention to snagged. Resting against my alpha’s chest, I listened to the words that were passed between each other. The guard did reassure us that everything was okay, it was safe and they hadn’t seen anything that was a cause for concern. It helped my worry die down a bit, but it was going to be difficult to get that worry to go away completely. Things could change very quickly, threats always had a habit of showing up when they were least expected. But for now, the camp seemed to be okay. I just hope that the rest of the trip back home wasn’t going to be like this since my nerves always had a bad habit of acting up.

The sheets shifted a bit before Alvin and I moved to lay back down to try and get some more rest, another day of traveling was ahead of us. But it wouldn’t be too much longer until we would be back in the safety of the land that Alvin ruled over. I couldn’t wait to sleep in the bed that belonged to us, the bed where everything started for the both of us. I did bury myself into the covers and the warm chest that was resting underneath me before my eyes flickered close once more. Sleep was calling me away once more in the safe hold of the one that I belonged to, I didn’t ignore it though letting my exhaustion carry me away blocking out the sounds that were happening throughout the camp.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Drowsiness loomed over my head when there was a slight shaking as a familiar arm did pull me up while trying to wake me, I didn’t know what was causing the sudden concern in Alvin’s voice though 

“Jude, wake up. We have to get out of here.”

Screams and shouts started to fill my hearing when I forced my eyes to open before seeing that Alvin was holding me as close as possible. I had no idea what was going on though, but whatever it was obviously wasn’t good. It seemed like the fear that I had earlier ended up coming true, the camp was under attack. With a nod, we made our way out of the tent while the noises of fighting were happening all around us. My face was hidden by my cloak since Alvin wanted me to be hidden by the intense threat that was surrounding us. His arm held me close against his chest to keep me from getting separated from him, it was the last thing that needed to happen. But with everything that was happening around us, who knows what was going to happen next? I rested against Alvin’s side while we made our escape trying to get away as fast as possible, I just hoped that no one was going to spot us. But luck ended up going south because of the one that suddenly appeared in front of us holding a sharp blade between their fingers.

Alvin pushed myself behind him to shield me from the one that was standing in front of us, I gripped his cloak tightly though knowing that he would want me to stay close. I could pick up on the mixed emotions that were coming off of him, the situation was one that we didn’t want to be stuck in. Fate seemed to have other plans though. I just wanted to get away from here with Alvin for as long as nothing was going to happen, I didn’t want to see him get hurt. The feeling of panic did wash over me as my hands gripped at the dark-colored cloak that was resting over his broad shoulders. That was until arms wrapped around me from behind trying to pull me away from Alvin. I knew that it would get my alpha’s attention though because of my tight grip that pulled at his cloak

“Jude!”

A look of panic was resting on both of our faces while the one who had their arms around my chest continued to try and pull me away. I was trying to refuse as much as possible, but the kicking and flailing wasn’t working, I couldn’t get away from the threat was determined to take me away from Alvin. The fear ended up getting worse though because of what happened next, the blade that was shown earlier got held up in the air before the hilt landed against the back of Alvin’s head. I tried to fight even more, I wasn’t going to leave him. He needed help, but the one holding me had other ideas who worked on dragging me away. I had no idea what they wanted with me

“Alvin! Let me go, I need to help him!”

Those strange arms refused to let me go while Alvin faded away from view, I was sacred because I had no idea what was going to happen. It was unknown on why they decided to attack the camp like this, but I had a feeling that I knew who had attacked us. It most likely was Exodus because of the hate toward Alvin and me being the only threat toward his Uncle who wanted to take his nephew’s place as ruler. It was going to be difficult for him to do that since Alvin wasn’t going to give up his place that easily plus I would be the one who was going to give him an heir once it was time. If I get out of this attack alive that is...

**Alvin’s pov**

My head felt heavy forcing myself to move while trying to ignore the throbbing pain that I felt in the back of my head. That hilt gave me a hard hit as everything was a bit fuzzy, I gave a small shake of my head to brush off the dizzy feeling that I had. I needed to find Jude, I needed to make sure that he was safe. Someone took him away from me, but I had a feeling that Exodus was behind it. Gilland wasn’t going to get away with this, no one will when it comes to Jude. He’s the one that I have to protect, the one that I want to protect. Pushing myself up, the world did tilt a little bit because of how dizzy I felt, but that wasn’t going to stop me. It took me a bit before I was able to get my footing to find my missing omega. I just hoped that he was okay and nothing bad happened to him.

The camp was quiet despite the surrounding noises that were coming from the forest, the crickets had started up again. My eyes scanned over the destruction that laid all around me, destruction that was caused by the attack from Exodus. It didn’t take me long to realize that it was them because of the familiar weapons that I came across during my wanderings, but no signs of Jude yet. My worry was starting to build, I just wanted to find him and hold him against my chest still. Wanted to feel the familiar warmth from him once more, a warmth that was always soothing to me. Silence filled the air as figures did start to move around the camp, but they were ones who were allied to me. I had no idea who they were, but my focus was to try and find Jude. He was the only one on my mind at the moment, but finding him among the destruction was going to be hard. I had no idea where to look, Jude could be anywhere among this mess if he hadn’t been dragged out of the camp. That was until a voice suddenly called out with worry in their voice

“I found the young lord! Get a healer, he’s struggling to breathe!”

Shifting on my feet, I ran over to the one who had been able to find Jude. I knew that it was him, they were kneeling down by him who had propped his head up to help ease his breathing. Blood did stain his lips while his chest heaved with each breath that Jude was trying to take, but it was difficult for him. I gripped his hand tightly placing my lips against his fair skin

“Jude... wake up please... Open your eyes.”

I tried to get him to wake up while the healers were on the way to come help him, the coughs that escaped him weren’t what I wanted to hear. They sounded wet as more blood did escape past his lips, I was wondering if he had a punctured lung because of how bad his breathing was. It was a sound that I had heard before, battles against the enemy was never fun because of the injuries that one would receive. The scars that marked my skin were proof of that, scars that were going to follow me for the rest of the life. Leia and Elize soon appeared while I was still trying to get Jude to wake up, but it just wasn’t working. He wasn’t responding to my words or motions of trying to get him to come around, I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted to see those amber eyes of his to open and hear his voice again.

Leia and Elize started to work as quickly as possible to help stabilize him before we would even try and move him. It wasn’t a good idea in the condition that he was in. I kept his hand resting between mine while watching his chest move with each struggling breath that he was trying to take. Biting my lip slightly, my forehead rested against his hand while tears started to prick at my eyes. I didn’t want to lose Jude, he’s my everything. Someone that I want by my side for the rest of my life

_ “Please don’t take him away from me.” _

The words that were thrown around were ignored, my eyes were settled on Jude’s chest watching it move with struggling breath. I had no idea on how much time had past, it felt like hours though. That was until Jude’s breathing suddenly changed as it seemed a bit easier, but it was still off which mean that more care was needed despite the efforts that Elize and Leia put into trying to stop the bleeding. He was stable for now, but it was unknown on how long that was going to last. A safe place was needed for Jude to recover from this. We had to return home before anything else could happen. Placing a kiss on his forehead, I smoothed his hair back gently as his raspy breathing could still be heard. The trip back home was going to be a long one, but there was no choice in the matter. Jude needed to be brought back home to rest where he could get the care that was desperately needed to help him recover from the injury that caused the blood escape his lips. Hopefully, nothing else was going to go wrong. I wasn’t going to leave his side until I was able to see those amber eyes that I love so much.

**Jude’s pov**

Voices came and went with passing faces that always seemed to be looming over me, it was hard to tell if they were actually there or not though. I was tired and everything seemed floaty for some reason, I had no ideas why. One familiar voice did stick out while their presence was the one thing that I felt the most. I just couldn’t tell who it actually was at the moment, but it was comforting presence. One that I could trust. Things slowly started to come around for me though despite the exhausted feeling that loomed over my head still, I just wanted to sleep for as long as possible. Someone was always with me though, but I always felt safe and comfortable around them. I knew that I would be okay here, wherever here was.

With a tired and content sigh, my eyes flickered open before glancing around the quiet room. A room that I had seen many times already, this was the room that belonged to Alvin and myself. We were home. Everything was a bit fuzzy to me though, I couldn’t really remember what exactly had happened besides the throbbing pain that was left. That was the only thing that seemed to be fresh on my mind right now, I was wondering where Alvin was at though. The room was quiet and empty, but I could tell that someone had been there recently. It was just unknown on how long ago that was

“Alvin?”

Shifting my weight a bit, I moved to sit up before a wince did stop me because of the throbbing pain that was in my side. It was enough to keep me from moving while my hand rested on top of the source that was affecting me. I tried not to cry out because of how bad it was. A pair of hands soon made their way to my shoulders before moving to help me lay down on the pillows that were resting behind me. My eyes glanced up to the owner of the hands seeing that Alvin was leaning over me with a relieved smile on his face

“Jude... You’re awake, thank goodness.”

I would see the worry that was written across his face still and mixed in with the exhaustion because of the bags that were underneath his eyes. Sleep obviously didn’t come easy for him, but I had no idea how long I had been laying in this bed. It seemed like it had been a few days at least because of the stiffness I felt in my legs, I just hoped that Alvin had been able to get some sleep

“You look exhausted, come lay with me.”

Alvin gave a small breath before a nod was given, I wanted him to lay down and rest though. I could tell that sleep was the one thing that was needed. Hopefully, he would be able to sleep for a bit while we needed to catch up on a few things, mostly what happened while I was resting in this bed. There were a few questions that I had, but Alvin needed to rest first. The questions could wait, they weren’t too important right now. My focus was on Alvin and making sure that he was going to be able to sleep okay. The bed moved with his weight causing it to dip while his head rested against the pillow that was settled next to him as his arm made its way to rest around my waist. I gave him a light smile though before running my fingers through his long brown hair to help with the exhaustion that he was trying to fight. Exhaustion that he had been fighting too long because of the worry about me that loomed over his head. Hopefully, his worries would fade away once Alvin started to drift off into sleep of he was going to at all.

My lips rested against his forehead while I started to hum that one tune which was Alvin’s favorite, it was another thing that would help him fall asleep especially when it was difficult for him to sleep. Especially when his stubbornness was kicking in like it had many times before, but I knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Shifting a bit, my head rested against his chest once his breath became soft and gentle. I knew that there would be a few hours of peace and quiet for Alvin, I just had to make sure that no one would disturb his slumber. Keeping my head resting on his chest though, my eyes drifted shut to join Alvin in sleep for a bit feeling the exhaustion start to pull me under once more. Deep down though, I knew that everything was going to be okay. The threat was over for now, but more going to come in the future since Exodus wasn’t going to disappear that easily. They would always be there unless we were able to defeat them once and for all, it was just unknown on how long that was going to take. I didn’t want any harm to come to Alvin because of how important he was to me, but I knew that he felt the same way when it came to my safety.

It was going to take time to defeat Exodus and the issues with Gilland, but it was going to come to an end eventually. That was something to deal with another day as the only thing on my mind was to recover and make up for that lost time with Alvin. Something that I knew will probably end with us making another strong bond that will become unbreakable.

 


End file.
